


where life begins, and love never ends

by harmonsangel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonsangel/pseuds/harmonsangel
Summary: 3 short snapshots of Alex and Maggie's life as parents, but make it christmassy.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	where life begins, and love never ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @SanversStrong on twitter who is, incidentally, one of my favourite fan artists in this wonderful fandom. I'm sorry that I have no talent to compare, but I tried.
> 
> Warning: this story is really ridiculously soft and gooey. If you see me obsessed with pregnant!sanvers, mind your business. Or better yet, blame Jayne.
> 
> Bonus points if anyone spots the little Easter Egg I buried.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone who has the taste to be reading a sanvers fic right now...I love you all. Nothing but respect for MY endgame.

“ _Fuck_.” 

Alex swore again as the adhesive unstuck itself from the ceiling for a third time and tumbled to the floor with the Christmas lights in tow. She even almost went with them herself, wobbling precariously on the stool. 

Of course, Maggie chose that moment to turn her key in the lock, expression morphing from cheery ‘honey-I’m-home!’ to positively horrified in the second it took her to swing the door open. If Alex didn’t know for a fact that superhuman speed did exist and her wife did not possess it, she could have been well and truly convinced by the speed at which Maggie is suddenly at her side, helping her off her precarious perch. 

“What are you doing?!” Maggie chastises, firmly directing Alex to the couch and sweeping the stool back under the kitchen counter. “The Doctor said _no strenuous activity._ ” 

Alex fixes her with a pout. “I was trying to get the apartment decorated for when you got home from work.” They cast their eyes slowly across the assortment of Christmas ornaments that have accumulated haphazardly around the space. The tinsel has only successfully stayed tacked to one corner of the room, the lights appear so tangled Alex doubts even her biomedical engineering degree is going to be a match, and their little Christmas tree, star and all, is now on its side. “Well,” she sighs. “I tried.”

Maggie shakes her head and grins at her wife, so endeared by the effort. “I will take care of the decorations. And dinner. And wrapping the gifts for your mom and Kara. And anything else you can possibly think of to protest about. You…” she pivots off the couch at this and swings Alex’s feet up to join her on the cushions. “Relax.” Glancing downwards at her wife’s stretched out Stanford hoodie, she adds: “That’s my baby in there, and she’s very fragile.”

Maggie can usually predict Alex’s argument before she even thinks of them, but she knows that thankfully, in this case, she will win the debate every time. Nothing is more important than their little girl. Even wine and coffee, which Alex had successfully given up, albeit with a lot of complaining. 

Alex huffs and crosses her arms over her stomach, managing to look somehow mildly inconvenienced by their child yet totally adoring and protective at the same time. “Fine.”

Maggie leans down and drops a quick kiss on Alex’s pout, transforming it instantly into a grin. “You’re adorable when you’re letting me take charge for once. I kind of think I’d like you to stay pregnant forever so you remember to actually rest sometimes…”

“That’s going to be a hard pass from me. I miss being able to see my feet,” Alex frowns, peering down herself and waggling her toes. Then she smirks and starts reaching for Maggie. “And babe, you know you can take charge whenever you want…”

Maggie pretends to swat her away and hops up again to get started on her long list of chores. “Decorate now. Fun later. Where’s the wrapping paper?”

“Up on top of the cabinet. Now _you’re_ going to need the stool.”

Maggie mock glares as she prepares to spring up and swipe it off the shelf instead of giving Alex the satisfaction. She’s not _that_ short. Just fun sized. Nevertheless, she does hope for their little girl’s sake that she inherits her mom’s height, if only to save her the trouble of a teasingly mocking husband or wife in the future. 

“Success!” she cheers as she effectively dislodges the roll of paper and lands safely back on the ground.

“Right, you two,” she uses the roll to point at the couch as if Alex and Bump can do anything other than watch adoringly. “Let’s get to work.” 

*******

Later, they snuggle under the blanket on the couch, the apartment finally festively adorned to both of their satisfactions. This is the last night they will have just the two of them until the festive season is over, their schedule for the next week packed tight between friends and family.

_Family._

Maggie still thinks a lot about hers. She can’t help it. She imagines the games they might be playing, who has come for Christmas at the family home, who is doing the cooking. She remembers the traditions from her childhood and wonders if her parents have grandchildren there to spoil now, instead. Maggie might have little nieces or nephews that she doesn’t know about, and never will.

Most of all, though, she wonders if they are as happy as she is. She might not have got the start she would have chosen in life, might not have had the chance to go through life with her immediate family by her side, but what she finally realises now is that she doesn’t need them. She’s already good, and she has everything she could possibly want, right here. The best gift ( _gifts! She reminds herself, hand resting absent-mindedly on Alex’s stomach)_ she could ever have received.

She says as much to Alex, slipping in and out of sleep at her side.

“I love you, Alex Sawyer-Danvers.”

“Mmmm…and I love you, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers.”

“Can you believe we’ll be spending next Christmas up to our ears in diapers and rompers and mushy peas?”

Alex laughs, a little more awake now, and burrows even further into Maggie’s embrace, curled around each other like commas. “Do you want to know the strangest thing?”

“Mm?”

“I…. can’t wait.”

And as if she can her every word they’re saying, the baby kicks cheerfully between them. Maggie laughs and smooths her hand over the bump, snuggling in closer to whisper to their daughter.

“You hear that, little one? We can’t wait to meet you. It’s going to be me, you, and your mom against the world. Always.”

Covering Maggie’s hand with her own on top of her stomach, Alex feels, impossibly, closer to her in this moment than ever before.

_Always. And forever._

***** 2 years later, Christmas Eve *****

“Was it my mom that said a two-year-old was too young to understand the concept of Christmas?” Alex complains, taking 2 steps into the room and immediately flopping face down on the bed. “I have a bone to pick with her. Took me twice as long to get her down than usual.”

“Have you not learned by now that Jamie Sawyer-Danvers does what she wants, when she wants, at whatever age she wants?” Maggie laughs, waddling from the bed to the dresser and back again, finally sinking onto the mattress after what feels like 84 years on her feet.

Manoeuvring slowly onto her back and then her side, she reaches out blindly behind her, seeking her wife’s warm embrace. Alex responds immediately, curling herself naturally around Maggie’s slightly-less-tiny-than-usual form. She settles her arm firmly and protectively around her stomach, as they’ve been sleeping every night for the past six months.

“Alex?” She whispers.

“Yeah, babe?” Alex replies into the back of her head.

“Will you still love me in a few months when I’m wider than I am tall?” She sounds genuinely concerned.

Alex pretends to think about it. “I’m sure I can find it in my heart somewhere,” she chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’ll carry the next one.”

“The next one?!”

Maggie pretends to be outraged, but deep down she knows she could never deny Alex anything. Whether they are a family of four or of twelve, she will adore every one of them until her last breath, and beyond.

The clock on the nightstand blinks over to 00.00 just as Maggie’s eyes are beginning to close. She gives Alex a half-hearted nudge.

“Merry Christmas.”  
  


“Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Here’s to many, many more.”

***** 3 years later, Christmas Day *****

It’s around 7.30 p.m. when Alex blinks awake from an unintentional nap to find she has missed rather a lot. She had only meant to rest her eyes on the couch for a few moments, sensing the low energy in the room and thus taking a break from the cleaning up to make the most of it. Eliza had already excused herself for a lie down. Maggie, jeans undone to make room for the feast Eliza had put on, had sunk so low into the couch Alex wasn’t certain she was ever going to rise again and James, who must have been on the early morning shift with Alexander and Megan, was doing a terrible job of springing to life every time his wife glanced over. Only Kara had been showing signs of life, dutifully flitting between the children, paying ample attention to each of them and their exciting new toys.

Jamie had just finished gushing over her new Supergirl lunchbox, turning her attention to the television to strike up her usual tirade of questions, and Alex thinks she must have dozed off to the tune of her daughter’s endless curious demands:

_(‘Why is that little man green?’_

_‘Who’s the beautiful lady?’_

_‘When can I go and live in outer space, Mama?)_

Eliza is back when Alex wakes up, pottering back and forth with a trash bag, attacking the trail of destruction the Sawyer-Danvers family have left in their wake. She wanders occasionally into the guest bedroom, presumably checking on the twins. Kara is suspiciously absent, and Alex has to wonder who on earth is getting themselves into bother on Christmas Day, of all days. She is about to heave herself off the couch to give her mother a hand when she registers James and Maggie sitting across from each other with a slightly sullen-looking Jamie and Jeremiah on each knee, addressing them in well-rehearsed stern-but-not-too-stern tones.

“So that’s why you _don’t_ hit your brother, ok Jamie?” Maggie reprimands.

“I know it’s hard to believe right now, but one day you’ll be really grateful to have each other. I promise. You might even be best friends,” adds James. “I always wished I had a brother or sister.” He boops Jeremiah’s tiny nose. The little boy giggles, cheeks tear-stained but seemingly mostly recovered.

“Yuck,” snorts Jamie. “Best friends? No way.” Then, turning big brown eyes back on her Mama, she asks ‘I can’t even hit him when he’s being _really_ annoying?’

Maggie’s mouth twitches, so subtly that only Alex would have been able to spot it. “Even then. And remember, he’s only little. You also had your moments when you were small.”

‘Well, small _er,’_ Alex chuckles, relocating herself to her wife’s couch and squeezing in beside them. ‘You’re still pretty tiny.’

Jamie pouts and crosses her arms over her chest defiantly. ‘That’s Mama’s fault.’

Maggie looks mock annoyed and turns to Alex for backup.

She regards the two of them for a moment and her breath catches in her throat at the resemblance, despite seeing it every day. Jamie really is a tiny Maggie, right down to the dimples. Alex sighs. She had never even stood a chance against the first pair, and now there’s two of them?! 

The day Winn mastered the technology that would allow them and other couples like them to have their own biological children really is a memory that stands out for Alex, in amongst all her numerous favourite memories with Maggie. She wakes up every day in awe of their little family, of the two tiny humans that are half her, half the love of her life. She can’t believe she went so long not knowing what she was missing, not waking up to the woman who can bring a smile to her face no matter what, the woman who makes every day worth living and every moment exhilarating.

_And we have a lifetime more._ She almost has to pinch herself. 

She plants a quick kiss on her wife’s cheek and on top of Jamie’s head. “And I love you both, as fun-sized as you are.”

Jeremiah, spying the scene on the couch, hops down from his perch on James’ knee and toddles over. He finds an impossibly tiny spot on the decidedly two-person couch and scooches himself into it, squeezing Alex into the corner and Jamie even closer to Maggie. Their argument is long-forgotten in a way only very young children can. “Hi, Mommy.”

“Hi, baby.” She sighs fondly and ruffles his hair, happy to be squashed for a moment like this.

Even Gertrude wants in on the party, rousing herself from her food-induced dog-nap and trotting over. She settles her head into Alex’s lap and presents her tummy to the kids for stroking. The picture is complete. 

Maggie, equally squashed, meets Alex’s eyes and smiles softly, mouthing " _I love you."_

Alex can’t believe this is her life, doesn’t understand how she could have possibly got so lucky. Resounding in her ears are Maggie’s words from their very first night together, all those years ago, and she knows with absolute certainty that this is what true happiness feels like.

In a way, they had each shown the other how to live a real, fully, happy life. That they were worthy, and that nothing else mattered as long as they were together. Neither had ever really believed they would find a love like this, and now that they had it, they weren’t giving it up for anything in the world.

_A lifetime of firsts._

_Ride or die._

_Forever._


End file.
